El lord y la sacerdotisa
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [One-Shot] ¿Quién podría adivinarlo? Él solo quería investigar tranquilamente una leyenda y terminó con su amiga en su casa interrogando a su madre sobre su pasado; todo porque ella era la sacerdotisa de esa leyenda y su padre el lord.


_**Disclaimer: **__El Fandom de Inuyasha no me pertenece._

_**Agradecimientos a: **Akari Yumei por hacerla de mi beta :) y a Claudia Gazziero por darme la sugerencia de los nombres de los hijos (:  
_

**_Dedicación especial al grupo de Facebook:_**_ "Sesshomaru y Kagome por siempre"_ (Link en mi perfil)

* * *

**El lord y la Sacerdotisa.**

—Bueno clase, espero me entreguen un buen trabajo —Dijo el maestro antes de salir del aula.

Los chicos asintieron y se levantaron de sus pupitres para guardar sus cosas y posteriormente irse a casa. Sessha terminó de guardar sus útiles y se colocó la mochila en la espalda, le dirigió una última mirada a su salón de clases y salió por la puerta.

Caminó hasta la salida con paso lento, no tenía prisa alguna. Salió por el portón y cuando finalmente pensó que podía tener un poco de tranquilidad escuchó que alguien le gritaba muy fuerte, lo que hizo que detuviera sus pasos y volteará para ver a la castaña.

—¡Sessha! —Dijo la chica—. ¿No puedes caminar más lento? —El chico pensó que sí podía hacerlo. Pero no quería.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando hasta que la castaña no pudo evitar su curiosidad y dijo: —¿Sobre qué leyenda vas a investigar?

—No sé —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que investigaré en _google _sobre una interesante…

—¡¿Qué?! —Ella detuvo sus pasos—. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿No crees qué es mejor investigar una y...?

—No. Es aburrido. —Y él siguió caminando ignorando a su amiga y sus múltiples preguntas—. Ame —Mencionó finalmente.

La aludida guardó silencio al ver qué el usaba su apodo en vez de su nombre de pila, así que sonrió y lo animó a continuar:

—¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

Preguntó directamente; su amiga nunca caminaba con él hasta casa a menos que quisiera algo y eso era algo que Sessha había aprendido en todos esos años.

Amelia guardó silenció un largo rato en el que el chico peliplata, con algunos mechones negros, se empezaba a desesperar. Si su amiga tenía una pregunta que se la hiciera en ese momento y ya, listo. Pero no, ella parecía tardarse mucho en decir algo tan simple…o qué él pensaba que era simple.

—Ame… —Insistió.

—Está bien —Ella miró sus zapatos—. Quería pedirte que me dejaras acompañarte a tu casa para entrevistar a tu mamá.

Sessha no comprendía el porqué de esa petición. Iba a preguntar pero supo que Amelia continuaría, así que aguardó un poco para saber si tenía que preguntar o no.

—Yo sé que ustedes son muy reservados…pero… Creo que tu mamá es parte importante de la leyenda que quiero investigar.

—¿Cuál?

—_El lord y la sacerdotisa._

Sessha quiso tratar de reprimir su sorpresa, sin embargo, fue inútil. Él abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, miró a su amiga como preguntándose qué era lo que ella sabía sobre su familia y si sabía toda la verdad.

—¿Sabes? —Empezaron a caminar de nuevo—. ¡Me gusta mucho esa leyenda! Creo que es muy lindo que ambos se enamoraran a pesar de que prácticamente eran polos opuestos. Además, ella lo esperó durante décadas hasta que finalmente él regresó a ella. ¿Eso no es lindo, Sessha?

—¿Qué tiene qué ver mi madre en esto? —Cortó el parlamento.

Amelia sonrió y respondió: —Tu madre es la sacerdotisa de esa leyenda, ¿verdad?

Y Sessha en verdad quiso que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento. Le había jurado a su mamá que no iba a decir absolutamente nada a los demás y su padre le había dicho los riesgos que corrían si la identidad de ellos fuera revelada. Pero nunca habían contado con que hubiera personas que conocieran la historia y lo crearan leyenda.

—Tonterías.

—No, no lo son —Sonrió—. Hace mucho tiempo estuve pensando en la leyenda y me di cuenta de qué tu madre se llama igual que la sacerdotisa: Kagome Higurashi —Sessha susurró un "coincidencia" que hizo que la castaña riera—. ¿Y sabes qué más? Que tu papá se llama igual que aquel _lord: _Sesshōmaru Taishō —El chico ya no sabía qué más inventar para qué la verdad no fuera revelada.

Se mantuvo mirando hacia el frente sin decirle nada a su amiga que parecía tener varias suposiciones.

—Además, la historia habla sobre que la sacerdotisa pudo cruzar el pozo que había por su casa. ¡Y por tu casa hay un templo que tiene un pozo! ¡Tu mamá debe ser aquella sacerdotisa!

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Amelia buscó más similitudes entre la leyenda y los padres de su amigo. Momento en el que Sessha quiso encontrar una manera de querer llevarle la contraria a su amiga, sin embargo no encontraba la manera de cómo hacerlo y a final de cuentas deducía que ella no le creería nada.

Siguieron caminando hasta que el viento sopló revolviendo los cabellos de ambos.

—Tú cabello… —Susurró la chica y él la miró por el rabillo del ojo sin entender—. ¡Sí, tu cabello! Es plateado con mechones negros. ¿Sabes que el lord de la leyenda tenía el cabello plateado igual que tu papá? ¡Y tu mamá tiene el cabello negro! Ahora… —Amelia puso ambas manos en su cintura—. ¿Me vas a negar que tus padres son los protagonistas de esa leyenda?

—Yo…

— Sessha, hasta que te encuentro! —Hana, la hermana menor de Sessha, había parecido ante ambos adolescentes—. Pensé que pasarías por mí, pero veo que se te olvidó.

—Lo siento… —Susurró

—¡Hana! —Amelia la abrazó—. Tengo una pregunta para ti.

La pequeña oji-azul la miró curiosa, preguntando: — ¿Qué es?

—¿Tu mamá y papá son los protagonistas de la leyenda _El lord y la sacerdotisa_?

Sessha hizo muchas señas con las manos para que su hermana dijera que _no. _Sin embargo la niña de 9 años parecía no prestarle atención. Ella sólo se enfocaba en recordar algunas pláticas con sus padres. Sessha Taishō le mandó una mirada fulminante cuándo ella volteó a verlo y la niña le sacó la lengua sin entender realmente bien que esa mirada significaba _más te vale quedarte callada._

Pero contra su hermana, Sessha no podía hacer mucho.

—Sí, lo son.

Y el mundo del chico parecía venírsele encima.

* * *

Cuándo Amelia había llegado a su lado brincando de emoción Kagome no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y evitar preguntar a qué se debía tal entusiasmo. La chica al principio no le había respondido, argumentando que quería abrazarla un poco más ya que estaba ante alguien importante. Kagome en verdad no entendía a qué se refería la joven.

Pero la mirada de arrepentimiento que le mostraba su hijo la preocupaba.

—¡Es usted! —Dijo finalmente Amelia—. ¡Es usted, es usted!

—Ame… —Mencionó tiernamente—. ¿A qué te refieres?

La chica se separó un poco de la s_acerdotisa_, pero, sin dejar de sonreír. Observó atentamente a la mujer frente a ella: Su cabello negro, sus ojos zafiros, su color de piel, su flequillo, entre muchas partes más. Sin duda alguna la Kagome Higurashi que tenía enfrente era la misma Kagome Higurashi que había atravesado el pozo hacia otra época y, además, que había conocido al amor de su vida.

—¡A que usted es la protagonista de la leyenda: _El lord y la sacerdotisa_!

Kagome sonrió en forma nerviosa.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—¡Por todas las pistas!

—¿Pistas?

Y así Amelia le explicó todo lo que había investigado y todas las conclusiones a las que había llegado. No había omitido ningún detalle, todo se lo narraba tal cual. Sessha y Hana escuchaban todo con atención, ya que ellos también querían saber cómo la chica sabía eso, y de vez en cuando le mandaban una que otra mirada a su madre para saber el estado de ánimo de esta. Pero, su madre parecía tener curiosidad por tal investigación y además, también se mostraba feliz y ¿Nostálgica?

Llegó la hora de comer y Amelia se quedó con ellos, para ambos hermanos Taishō se le hizo raro tener una compañía, pero lo aceptaron a final de cuentas. Toda la comida la única que habló fue la castaña y de vez en cuando uno de los integrantes de la familia intervenía para preguntar algo o para aclarar alguna duda de la chica. Pero, nada más.

—Y así fue cómo me enteré que tenía razón —Finalmente la larga historia había terminado—. Siempre pensé que sería lindo escuchar la leyenda de los protagonistas. ¡Y la tengo enfrente de mi señora Taishō! ¿Usted podría contarme la historia tal y cómo es?

Sessha y Hana voltearon a ver a su madre; ellos habían escuchado la historia algunas veces, pero no siempre. Aunque nunca les era aburrido, al contrario, era una historia muy bonita. Kagome lo pensó un par de veces, pero llegó a la conclusión de que sí le contaría la verdadera historia a aquella joven que se había tomado el tiempo de hacerla de detective.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —Les sonrió.

—¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias, Señora Kagome! —La chica la abrazó con mucha fuerza y posteriormente buscó en su mochila una libreta y una pluma para anotar lo más importante que iba a decir la sacerdotisa frente a ella.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Cuándo se enamoraron?

Kagome suspiró y a su mente volvieron los recuerdos. Sus mejillas tornaron un leve color carmín y finalmente empezó a relatar:

—Naraku nos había tendido una trampa. Tanto el grupo de InuYasha como de Sesshōmaru habíamos coincidido en el lugar donde se encontraba nuestro enemigo. Él empezó a atacarnos, haciendo que varios nos separáramos. Después hubo una explosión que nadie se explicó de dónde provenía; al parecer esa explosión había servido para que todos cayéramos en un sueño profundo, pero a la vez fuimos separados.

»Sango, Miroku y Kirara eran un grupo. InuYasha, Rin, Shippō y Jaken eran otro —Kagome rió al recordar lo mal que lo había pasado el Hanyō, tanto, que había dicho que esperaba nunca más quedarse con Jaken solo—. Y finalmente Sesshōmaru y yo éramos otro grupo. Cuando despertamos no sabíamos dónde estábamos y estaba lloviendo. Tuvimos que refugiarnos en una cueva, aún en contra de la voluntad de Sesshōmaru, donde pasamos la noche. Él se estuvo quejando de la debilidad de los humanos gran parte del tiempo que convivimos juntos. ¿Saben cuánto fue? Seis meses. Seis meses en los que ambos no logramos congeniar para nada. Nos peleábamos a cada rato y siempre queríamos probar que uno podía mandar sobre otro.

—¿Y cómo se enamoraron? —Intervino Amelia.

—Fue un largo proceso, —Admitió—. No podíamos estar mucho tiempo sin pelear. Pero dependíamos del otro para sobrevivir. Nuestra estrategia era cuidarnos las espaldas mutuamente. Cuando uno caía el otro lo ayudaba a levantarse, aunque por lo regular era él el que me levantaba —Rió levemente—. Una vez enfermé y Sesshōmaru no me cuidó, pero jamás se alejó de mí.

»Desde esa vez empecé a verlo un poco diferente. Yo sabía que si él quería se podía haber ido, pero no fue así, se quedó conmigo. Y pensé qué tal vez había una parte de Sesshōmaru que yo no conocía. No una cálida, pero sí una parte que no mostraba a los demás.

— ¿Y qué más pasó?

—Nos encontramos con los demás grupos en otra pelea con Naraku. Entonces, ambos tuvimos en cuenta que era el adiós. Y nos separamos.

—Pero eso no se explica en la leyenda… —Intervino la joven confundida.

—Obviamente, es una leyenda. —Dijo Sessha.

—Pero ahí no acaba la historia, —Mencionó Hana—. ¿Verdad, mamá?

Kagome sonrió y respondió:

—No, claro que no. Nos separamos, es cierto; pero, cuándo nos encontrábamos por casualidad ya no discutíamos tanto. Hasta llegó a gustarme su compañía y yo creo que Sesshōmaru también llegó a sentir lo mismo. Pero nunca hubo nada entre nosotros hasta después de una pelea con Naraku cuando el pozo se selló y no me permitió volver de nuevo al Sengoku.

»Llegue a perder la esperanza de volver, me resigné a nunca volver a ver a mis amigos. Así que continué mi vida, aunque siempre buscaba una pista que me indicara qué había sucedido con ellos. Hasta que un día, regresando de la universidad, me encontré con Sesshōmaru se encontraba frente al árbol sagrado mirando las hojas de éste. Recuerdo que me emocioné tanto de verlo que mi primer impulso fue correr y abrazarlo, aunque él se molestó un poco.

—¿Y así se enamoraron?

—No, claro que no. —Kagome se levantó; fue por una carpeta y cuándo regresó dijo—: El "enamoramiento" fue gracias al… destino, puede decirse así. A cada rato nos encontrábamos sin andarnos buscando. Hasta que un día salimos a cenar —De la carpeta Kagome sacó una foto donde estaba con Sesshōmaru—. La foto la tomó mi mamá, ella se emocionó mucho porque yo había salido de mi "estado depresivo" y todo gracias a él.

Terminado el relato Kagome dejó sobre la mesa todas las fotos, o casi todas, que guardaba en la carpeta para que todos los presentes las vieran.

—Al final Sesshōmaru logró sanar mi corazón y me enamoré de él, y él también lo hizo de mí… o eso pienso, él nunca me lo confirmó.

Se cruzó de brazos, recordando cuántas veces le había pedido a su, ahora, esposo que le dijera si se había enamorado de ella. Aunque él nunca confirmó ni negó nada.

—Típico de papá —Mencionaron Sessha y Hana al unísono.

—¡Qué bello! —Exclamó Amelia—. ¡Ahora me gusta más la historia! Aunque todavía me queda una duda…

—¿Cuál?

—¿Cómo la historia se hizo famosa? —Está vez la única con duda no era Amelia, sino también la de los hermanos Taishō-Higurashi.

Kagome lo pensó una y otra vez hasta que finalmente dijo: —Pasamos por un pueblo y un pintor nos retrató juntos. Creo que había dicho que era raro ver a dos seres tan distintos juntos.

—Muchas gracias por la información, señora Kagome.

—Llámame sólo Kagome.

—Está bien. ¡Hasta luego! —Y así la chica se fue con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que nadie le quitaría.

Kagome tampoco pudo dejar de sonreír, ella confiaba en que esa joven era la indicada para saber la verdadera historia, además el haber recordado la había hecho aún más feliz.

A final de cuentas, para ella también esa leyenda era su favorita.

* * *

Sesshōmaru Taishō en vez de entrar a su casa prefirió quedarse mirando el árbol sagrado que estaba al lado de ésta.

—Es un bonito lugar para recordar, ¿verdad? —La voz provenía de Kagome, su esposa.

Él asintió como respuesta.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, a decir verdad las cosas no andaban del todo bien en la familia Taishō-Higurashi. Ambos adultos se habían empezado a distanciar y nadie conocía el por qué. Kagome apretó las manos hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Luego miró sus manos y lo envejecidas que apenas se empezaban a poner.

—¿Sabes? —Pronunció por fin—. Nunca odié tanto ser humana.

Sesshōmaru escuchó en silencio dándole la espalda.

Ella continuó: —Duele mucho saber que algún día tendré que dejarlos cuándo ustedes van a vivir mucho más que yo.

Hubo de nuevo un silencio entre ambos.

—No quiero dejar en un futuro a Sessha y Hana. Mucho menos a ti.

Y Sesshōmaru Taishō empezó a comprender.

—Cuando me marcaste como tu mujer dijiste que iba a ser un poco más fuerte. Sin embargo algún día tendría que morir.

Sessha y Hana miraban a través de la ventana, aunque a decir verdad ellos escuchaban todo. Para unos humanos normales sería totalmente imposible hacer eso, pero no para ellos. Yōkais puros.

—Kagome… —Finalmente mencionó el peliplata volteándose para quedar ambos frente a frente.

Sin embargo ella lo ignoró. Dijo: —Nunca quise que te quedaras solo. Odiaba verte solo —Confesó—. Odio verte solo. Y ahora soy yo la que en un futuro te dejaré solo.

Sesshōmaru se acercó unos pasos a ella.

—Sessha y Hana algún día harán sus vidas con otras personas y…

No, no aguantó más, se acercó a ella de manera rápida y posó su mano en la barbilla de ella para que los ojos zafiros y ámbares se encontraron.

—Cuando te marque como mi hembra —Dijo sin dejar de verla a los ojos—. Unimos nuestras almas para siempre.

Kagome no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

— ¿Para siempre? —Preguntó temerosa. No creía haber escuchado bien.

Sesshōmaru asintió y Kagome lo abrazó.

Tal vez en un futuro existieran más leyendas parecidas a la del _"El lord y la sacerdotisa"_. Leyendas en las cuales lo único que cambiaría sería el nombre de los personajes, ya que los protagonistas seguirían siendo los mismos.

Y claro, en algunas ocasiones los papeles cambiarían. A ella en esa vida le había tocado esperar por él y ahora él esperaría por ella. Ambos esperarían el tiempo necesario hasta reencontrarse y ser felices, de nuevo.

* * *

_Primero que nada quiero decir que me hizo feliz saber que mis Fanfics les han gustado tanto como para promocionarlos en algún grupo je,je. Eso sí me hizo feliz porqué así soy consciente de que cada escrito cumple su cometido; hacerlos pasar uno que otro rato agradable, sacarles sonrisas, entre muchas cosas más :)_

_No sé qué más decir... Así que espero me den sus opiniones sobre qué les pareció el one-shot. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido y lo saben. Espero pasen un lindo día/tarde/noche._

_¡Se les aprecia! _


End file.
